


It Started With a Kiss

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Angst, Cannon typical Cussing, Fluff, Kyman week day 2, M/M, No happy ending(yet), Underage Drinking, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle goes to a graduation party hosted by Cartman and discovers him in his room. Kyle kisses Cartman but then passes out and can't remember the rest of the night and refuses to believe Cartman's version of events.





	It Started With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kyman Weekday 2: Fighting/Rivalry I am so not good at either of these things so I went with one I think I can pull off? Maybe? This is unbetaed so I sincerely sorry for any mistakes. I'm excited to be doing this and I spent an hour just figuring out the plot then another to actually write it so please enjoy and comments are of course welcome :)

The party was, to say the least, loud and Kyle hated every minute of it. The man of the hour who was hosting their graduation party hadn’t shown up, Stan was already in a corner making out with Wendy, and Kenny was installing cameras in all the rooms in hopes of seeing some action and taking home a souvenir. No amount of speeches got his friend to reconsider the morality of what he was doing so Kyle just gave up, everyone hated his speeches anyway. A few hours passed and Kyle was quickly getting drunk, having no shortage of people offering him up a beer as he made his way to the bathroom and danced along with bodies that quickly blurred. Kyle distantly knew he should be worried about that but he just continued. He climbed the stairs, wandering the upstairs as if it was his own house and rolled his eyes as he heard moaning coming from Lian’s room and stumbled upon Cartman’s door. He heard music in there and all thoughts of using the bathroom were gone as he opened up the door without knocking and walked into his rival’s room. Cartman was lounging on his bed, still chubby like he was as a kid but taller now, more proportionate. 

He had attempted to go to a fat kid summer camp but nothing worked, finally, he just had to accept that all he could do was manage it, you can’t find your genes and Kyle had to stop mocking him for his weight. He sat up from his bed and looked at Kyle curiously, and Kyle didn’t know why but that made him launch himself at the man. Cartman at first struggled, after all, Kyle never launched himself at anyone that he wasn’t prepared to beat up but stopped as he felt warm lips close over his. Cartman and Kyle lost themselves, and it wasn’t until Cartman found himself humming pleasure that his senses caught up to him and he lightly shoved Kyle away. No words were spoken between them but that was ok, they didn’t need words, Cartman asked if he was sure and Kyle nodded going back for a kiss. They kissed languidly, Cartman running his hands up Kyle’s shirt and onto his back, digging his claws in and dragging them down. That earned him a moan and an arched back and Cartman sighed in happiness, as he rolled Kyle over, lifting himself so he wasn’t suffocating him, he finally spoke and said: “I love you.” 

Kyle’s eyes widened but his eyes were already falling closed, he had drunk too much Cartman realized as he heard the soft snoring and all Cartman could do was laugh softly as he stroked the redhead's cheek. “You won’t even remember this will you?” He asked softly and smiled as his hand was nuzzled. He got up and laid beside Kyle, wrapping the blanket around them, he was still selfish and if he couldn’t have forever he would take tonight, Kyle never had to know. After about an hour of snuggling Kyle, he left the warm bed and walked down the stairs. It was four am and either people had left or were passed out on the floor, drunk. Somewhere someone had thrown up and hadn’t bothered to clean it up but that was a risk you took throwing a party he supposed and was surprised at how easy it was for him to just shrug off the annoyance. 

He still had a temper this was true, but he could manage it so much better with counseling. He got spare blankets and threw them over the five people on his floor, imagining that his other guests were either home or in one of the spare bedrooms, hopefully not with his mom. Cartman shuddered and went upstairs frowning at the sweat on Kyle and realized why, Kyle was in a button-up shirt and slacks, suitably overdressed for a party but since he came over straight after graduation to escape multiple pictures to hang with Cartman, he guessed he could forgive him. As he undressed Kyle, leaving him in just his boxers and studiously not looking at Kyle’s lean body, his face and heart warmed remembering what happened. Kyle was getting a battery of photos done with his family but it was when he needed to get a photo with his cousin Kyle that he finally said enough, he was leaving soon for college and he did NOT want to spend any time with his cousin that he didn’t need to. He approached Cartman and told him he wanted to get out of there and to help, so Cartman did what he did best, became a distraction while Kyle slipped out. He approached Sheila with a glass of punch provided to the guests and graduates and faked tripping and spilled the punch all over Sheila, this lead to screeching at Cartman and various people looking at the commotion, giving Kyle the perfect opportunity to slip out. 

Cartman got out barely alive and looked at Kyle curiously who sat on his porch looking up into the sky. It was night time, stars shining up in the sky and a full moon and yet all Cartman could look at was Kyle, beautiful Kyle who was sitting on his porch even though he could have gone anywhere maybe to Stan’s. Kyle finally looked up as Cartman climbed the porch to open the door and walked in, Kyle walked in, neither saying a word. Kyle broke the silence by saying “hey, thanks for that Cartman.” He looked away from Cartman, a light blush dusting his face and Cartman just leaned back onto his couch and said “No problem Kyle.” That got Kyle to look up but Cartman was already watching TV as if nothing had happened. Not wanting to make things awkward between the two Kyle sat down on the couch, lightly bouncing on it and accidentally getting closer to Cartman. 

Cartman didn’t move his arm from the back of the couch and Kyle didn’t move and instead, they just watched TV together, occasionally discussing what was on but mostly just sitting in silence and it was so good. Cartman jumped out of his memory as he saw a movement, now Kyle was shivering and Cartman tsked, crawling into bed and pulling the blanket over them, holding Kyle close and nuzzling his face into the back of his neck as Kyle rolled over, finally comfy. The sun shone down onto Kyle’s face as he woke up, warm and, at this Kyle fully woke up and jumped out of the bed, just in his boxers. Memories flitted across his brain, and he panicked as all he could remember was frantically kissing Cartman. He looked over to the bed and saw no one, he then looked over to the end table and saw a glass of water and ibuprofen with a note that said: “Thanks for taking up my bed Jew, take this and get the fuck out of my house.” Kyle drank the water and medicine and stomped down the stairs, he winced as he saw a few vomit stains as he went into the kitchen and saw Stan and Kenny sitting at the table, holding their heads and picking at some buttered toast. Kyle grabbed some toast and sat down next to Stan, he wasn’t going to listen to Cartman, he needed to figure out what happened last night and how far they went. 

Stan looked up, not nearly as bad as Kenny due to having have drunk a lot longer than them and said: “dude what the fuck happened to your back?” Kenny looked up in interest at this and snorted then winced as he held his head and whined “Kyle must have gotten laid by some desperate piece of ass,” he said while biting into his toast. Kyle looked over at Kenny and said worriedly “couldn’t we have just made out?” Stan snorted and laughed with Kenny as he said: “not with how glowing you are after drinking so much.” Kyle felt a brief sort of satisfaction as they clutched their heads again and Kenny asked “why don’t you have a hangover? You always have a hangover.” Kyle shrugged and said, “Cartman gave me some high strength ibuprofen and water.” 

Stan glared and pointed at Kyle accusingly “he told us he didn’t have any and to fend for ourselves.” Stan looked back at his food petulantly as Kenny said: “yeah well Cartman always made acceptions for Kyle didn’t he?” Before Kyle could explore that statement Cartman came in, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts and glared at Kyle as he said: “why the hell are you in my kitchen Jew?” 

Kyle’s eyes flashed a glare at the fat man before him and spit out “waiting on you to explain what the fuck happened last night!” 

Cartman just looked at him with a bored expression and said: “you got drunk and passed out in my bed nothing more to it, maybe don’t come to a party when you are such a lightweight.” 

He finished with a smirk and wasn’t at all surprised when Kyle said: “then explain what the fuck happened to my back!” The guys winced at his yelling and got up, Stan mumbling about how he was too hungover for their shit and Kenny agreeing as they walked out. Kyle got up from his seat and approached Cartman as he said “there, they’re gone now tell me the fucking truth, did we have sex?”

Cartman widened his eyes and laughed mockingly “did we have sex? Oh no my dear Kyle no we didn’t I told the truth you passed out in my bed drunk and back scratched up, the most I touched you were to take your clothes off, which by the way here,” he tossed Kyle his clothes, freshly cleaned and continued “now go get dressed and fuck off.” 

Kyle clutched his clothes to his chest and his mind raced “no we kissed, I remember clearly, it’s the rest that I can’t remember.” 

Cartman waved his hand in the air in a bored way and shrugged his shoulders “you were in my bed and had a wet dream about me, didn’t want to know that but whatever we’re sort of friends.”

Kyle narrowed his eyes and threw his clothes onto the floor and stepped close to Cartman as he said: “We were never friends.” 

Cartman met him in the middle and glared into Kyle’s green eyes and said with a carefully guarded smirk “careful, you might make me angry. I’ll tell you this, yes you kissed me but I swear to you that is the most we did now fucking leave before you do something you’ll regret.” Kyle winced as he saw the hurt flash in the brown eyes he was looking into and stepped away, picking up his clothes and walked out to change as Cartman collapsed onto the couch in resignation. Kyle walked into the living room five minutes later and said before he closed the front door “for the record I wish we hadn’t just kissed.” Then he was gone leaving Cartman floored and confused, he ran out to stop Kyle but couldn’t find him anywhere, the damn man was already gone, Cartman waited too long shocked by the revelation and Cartman went back into his house. The next day he texted Kyle, trying to get him to meet up but received no answer, Kenny kept mocking him for acting like a desperate teenage girl and finally, Stan took pity on him. He sent a text stating that Kyle left for college earlier than he originally stated, he said he wanted to make sure his roommate didn’t get to choose the best side of the room. Cartman clutched his phone in his hand and promptly looked up the earliest flight to New York and bought it. It was time to get his Jew back.


End file.
